Final Turn
by Ecco the Hedgehog
Summary: "FINAL TURN!" He stared at me with pure rage, and a smirk appeared on his face. I looked at my hand, and calculating my options, looked up and gave him a reply: "Try me."
1. Chapter 1

Ride 1: The Green Flare

"**Stand up, Vanguard!"**

"**Stand up **_**the**_** Vanguard!"**

This is it; I made it to the final match of the Nationals. Against me is Ren Suzugamori, the two-time champion. We flip our cards:

"Miles the Cyber!**(5000)**"

_**A small white light rises from the ground, then fades, revealing a child. He has a blue robe with green markings on it, and blue helmet that covered every part of his head but his face. The helmet was supposed to look like a fox, shown by the fox ears protruding from the top.**_

"Fullbau!**(5000)**"

_**A black, metallic dog with light blue patterns running across it appears from a dark aura, a sleek, icy blue visor hiding its fierce glare.**_

I draw my first card, then:

"I ride Little Sage Marron!**(8000)** Then, I call Starlight Unicorn!**(6000)**"

_**Miles is enveloped by a light blue glow, which grows taller. A young man emerges from it, wearing a blue robe and carrying a book. Then directly behind him, a sphere of light emerges and a unicorn with light armor and a rainbow colored mane is revealed as the light vanishes.**_

**(2 turns later)**

Okay, **I have 3 damage**, and **Ren has 5**. I'm okay, right?

**My hand: 2**

**My units:**

**None | Blaster Blade | Silent Knight Gallatin**

**Marron | Wingal | Flogal**

**Ren's hand: 5**

**Ren's units:**

**None | Blaster Dark | None**

**Fullbau | Blaster Javelin | Black Sage Charon**

Ren draws, then smirks at me. His eyes flash an iridescent purple. Wait, WHAT?

"_**Final Turn**_**!** I call two "Gururubaos"**(7000)**. With a boost from Fullbau, Gururubao attacks Blaster Blade!"

**(12000 vs 9000)**

_**The demon hound pounces at the warrior, bloodlust in its eyes**_

"I intercept with Gallatin!**(5000)**"

_**Gallatin jumps in the way of the attack, being maimed by its rampage. The creature retreats, knowing it is too weak to resume.**_

"With a boost from Charon, my other Gururubao attacks Blaster Blade!"

**(15000 vs 9000)**

_**The second Gurururubao leaps toward Blaster Blade, even more blood-thirsty than its ally.**_

"I guard with Mirubiru**(5000)** and Powgal!**(5000)**"

_**The two appear in front of Blaster Blade, ready to defend him with their lives. Gururubao stops dead in its tracks, knowing that it is no match.**_

"Finally, I attack with Blaster Dark, boosted by Blaster Javelin!"

**(15000 vs 9000)**

_**Blaster Dark grips his blade tight, and lunges toward his adversary. Blaster Blade holds his blade in front of him as if it would protect him.**_

Since I have no cards left to defend with, I declare:

"No guard."

"Twin Drive! First Check:"

**Grim Reaper (Critical Trigger)**

"Critical Trigger get." I wince. "Second Check:"

**Grim Reaper (Critical Trigger)**(again)

"Damage Check:"

Little Sage Marron

Flogal

Alfred Early

No Heal Trigger. I fall on my knees, sinking my head in defeat. Ren walks away, and I hear one last word:

"_**Boring.**_"

I awake with a start, my alarm clock screeching music from my favorite band: Dir en Grey. It says: 6:30, the time I wake up at every day. I realize that the whole match was a dream, and I relax. I hurry out of bed as I prepare for school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I was using Notepad, and the entire thing F***ed up when I posted. -_-**  
><strong>Sorry again!<strong>

* * *

><p>As I sat in class, I started day-dreaming. My mind drifted back to my dream, and I came to a conclusion. I suddenly stood up in the middle of the teacher's lecture, and yelled "OH MY GOD REN YOU F***ING CHEATER!", startling the guy sitting next to me half to death. My teacher, Mr. Toriyuki, looked up at me, and asked: "Is there a problem?". I said "no", and sat back down. He resumed his lesson. Soon after, the final bell rang, I walked out, and I quickly escaped the prison known as "school" to all students.<p>

I walked around for a while, and came upon a familiar place. I was in front of a card shop, but not just any. The name of the shop was Card Capital. A few years ago, me and my 3 brothers would go here as regular customers, and had great times. It was where we all learned how to play "Vanguard", the most popular card game nowadays, rivaled only by "Yu-Gi-Oh!" and "Magic, the Gathering". All of us, but my youngest brother, Colin (who could give you such a piercing glare if you didn't do as he commanded, you would lose all color in your face in a second), learned how to play Vanguard there. In fact, I had realized that I was late for that exact thing...

I ran like the wind, hoping that I wouldn't show up too late, and finally appeared at my destination. I was at a card shop, called "Card Shop Ω" (Omega), which is where me, my friends, and my siblings spend our spare time. I walked inside, and immediately heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!" A teen of 17 years of age leered at me from behind the counter. He had spiky, unkempt, dark red hair, and dark violet eyes. He was wearing an open, black gi with a gold undershirt, and regular black jeans with black sneakers. He had a nametag on his gi that said: "WILLIAM". This was one of my younger brothers, and the eldest of the three. He had a dark expression, and it gave me goosebumps.

"How long are you going to keep Colin waiting? He has been waiting for you to have his first Vanguard fight with him." William said, obviously angry.

"Why didn't you have a fight with him?"

"He wouldn't allow me to fight him. He wanted to 'Beat you to a pulp' first. You were gone long enough that I at least got to go over the rules with him. It's a good thing that Colin has seen us play enough to know the rules almost by heart, though. He's waiting for you over there."

I walked over to the standing tables in the back, and noticed Colin fiddling with the cards that William bought him a couple minutes ago. He had golden-red hair that was arranged in a tapered fashion. He wore a plain, orange, long sleeved t-shirt with plain jeans and cyan sneakers. He was also 8, and my youngest brother. He saw me and ran over. I was about to say "hey", but he head-butted me into another table and knocked the wind out of me for a second. All he said is "let's get this started", and then went back to the table and started shuffling. I did the same after I re-composed myself.

By the way, my name is James, and I'm 18. I usually wear a forest-green overshirt, an ocean-blue t-shirt, regular blue slacks, and black sneakers. I have short, crimson-red hair, electric-blue eyes, and nack for all things competitive, just so you know. ( :D )

We drew our cards, and decided who went first by coin-toss, and Colin went first. We imagined the beautiful planet Cray in our minds, and flipped our starting Vanguards.

3rd Person POV: (New Battle Style)

James: "Stardust Trumpeter!"

A small child with red hair and a little trumpet in its hand spawned where the Vanguard would normally appear, and blew the trumpet once. (6000).

Colin: "Dragon Egg!"

A baby dragon still mostly in its egg jumped out of a small flame, and breathed a small amount of fire into the air. It was obviously trying to intimidate its foe, but to no avail. (4000).

Colin: "I draw. and now I ride Savage Warrior, and use Dragon Egg's skill! I now call Dragon Egg from the soul!"

Dragon Egg deteriorated into a small flame, and the flame grew larger. A foot stepped out of the flame, and then the rest of the Unit. A prehistoric man appeared, with a helmet made of dinosaur bones and clothing around the waist made of animal hyde. he also had a club made of bone. He roared and startled Stardust Trumpeter. (6000). Dragon Egg appeared behind him, as if it never disappeared in the first place.

Colin: "Now I call Raging Dragon Sparksaurus!"

A red dinosaur similar to a stegosaurus appeared to the right of Savage Warrior, and gave a mighty roar. (5000)

Colin: "Turn end."

James: "So you're using a Tachikaze deck? I want to see if you can handle the strategy that goes with that deck. Now I draw. I ride Wingal, and call Little Sage, Marron."

Stardust Trumpeter turned completely blue, and the form changed into a dog, and the blue faded. The dog had blue fur, long red hair on top of its head, and wings as ears. (6000). Directly behind him, a young male stepped in. He had thick, blonde hair, red glasses, a blue hat and robe, and a book in his hand. (8000).

James: "I attack Savage Warrior!"

Marron opened his book and chanted something, making Wingal radiate with blue energy. Wingal jumped forward, and took a blade out of a sheath on his arm, holding it with his mouth. (14000).

(14000 vs 6000)

Colin: "No guard."

James: "Drive Check... No Trigger."

Dream Painter (No Trigger)

Wingal slashed Savage Warrior across the chest, but his opponent didn't even flinch. Wingal flew back, and sheathed the blade again.

Colin: "Damage Check... No Trigger."

Tyrant Death Rex (No Trigger)

James: "I end my turn."

Colin: "I Stand and Draw. I ride Bombarding Dragon Cannongear, and retire Dragon Egg. I activate its counter blast to return it to my hand. I call it again, and I also call Ravenous Dragon, Megarex!

Savage Warrior burst into flame, and the flame exploded. When the smoke subsided, a yellow, mechanical dinosaur, with several cannons on its back became visible. (11000). Cannongear crushed Dragon Egg, but it returned soon after, from a ball of light, but under Sparksaurus. To the left of Cannongear, a huge, golden, half-mechanical dinosaur similar to a Tyrranosaurus appeared and roared like crazy. (10000).

Colin: "Megarex attacks Wingal!"

Megarex roared and started towards the small dog. It turned around and swung its tail at Wingal with all of its might.

(10000 vs 6000)

James: "No guard. Damage check... got a stand trigger. I give the power to Wingal, and I stand Marron."

Flogal (Stand Trigger)

Wingal tried to fly away, but was sent flying by the giant anyway. Wingal recovered mid-air, and flew down to the Vanguard position.

Colin: "Now I attack with Cannongear!"

Cannongear charged its cannons, aiming carefully at its target. (11,000)

(11000 vs 11000)

James: "No Guard!"

Colin: "Drive check... No Trigger."

Raging Dragon Sparksaurus (No Trigger)

Cannongear fired its cannons, sending many huge beams of energy firing at Wingal all at once. Wingal stood its ground, and ended up with many burn marks.

James: "Damage check... I got a Draw Trigger. I draw, and give the power to Wingal.

Colin: "My turn ends."

James: "I draw. I ride Blaster Blade! I also counter-blast. Now retire Megarex! I also call Knight of Silence, Gallatin!"

Wingal glowed tremendously with blue energy, and his form changed into a man. The blue energy dispersed and revealed a Blaster Blade, the armor an unnatural color: blue. (9000). He stabbed his sword into the ground, creating a crack of blue energy, which grew towards Megarex. The crack surrounded Megarex, and the blue energy dragged the Unit into the ground with it. The crack then closed, the ground returning to normal. Beside Blaster Blade, a blind-folded knight with long, dark blue hair appeared, and readied his blade for combat. (10000).

James: "Gallatin attacks Sparksaurus!"

Gallatin ran at Sparksaurus at incredible speeds, and unsheathed his sword. He approached Sparksaurus and swung his blade. (10000).

(10000 vs 5000)

Colin: "No guard."

Gallatin sliced through the mechanical beast, and jumped back next to Blaster Blade. His sword remained unsheathed.

James: "Now, boosted by Marron, Blaster Blade attacks Cannongear!"

Blaster Blade readied his mighty sword, and ran at Cannongear, but slightly slower than Gallatin. He pulled his sword back, and put a smirk on his face. (17000)

(17000 vs 11000)

Colin: "I guard with Pack Dragon, Tinyrex!"

A small dinosaur appeared in front of Cannongear, and barred Blaster Blade's way. (10000).

(17000 vs 21000)

James: "Drive check... I got a Critical Trigger! I give all effects to Blaster Blade!"

Colin looked unsurprised.

(22000 vs 21000)

Blaster Blade ran his blade through Tinyrex, then turned around 360 degrees and sliced Cannongear on the side, creating a slight short-circuit.

Colin: "Damage Trigger, first check... No Trigger. Damage Trigger, second check... No Trigger."

Pterodactyl Skyptera (No Trigger)

Ravenous Dragon, Megarex (No Trigger)

James: "My turn is over."

Colin: "I Stand and Draw! I ride Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex! Then I call two Savage Kings, and a Raging Dragon Sparksaurus!"

Cannongear was surrounded by a volcanic inferno, and out of the blazing destruction, a huge golden-red, dragon-like dinosaur manifested and took the stage. (10000). On either side, huge, muscular brutes, with giant bone clubs appeared. (both 9000) Behind the towering, dragon-like monster, another Sparksaurus appeared. (5000).

Colin: "Can you survive? I'll use all of my units to attack you at full capacity. I use Savage Warrior's soul blast! One for each, to be exact. To meet the requirements, I send Dragon Egg and Sparksaurus to the drop zone. I activate Dragon Egg's Counter Blast to return it to my hand. Oh yeah, and I call it again. Now both of my Savage Warriors have 12000 power, and Gigarex's ability gives it +1000 power for each time Rear Guard is sent to the Drop Zone." (He is VERY mature for his age, but still acts like a child in a lot of situations) "Now Savage Warrior attacks Gallatin!"

Savage Warrior jumped up, about to bring his club down and crush his opponent. (12000).

(12000 vs 10000)

James: "No guard! I'll show you that I don't even need to guard to win!"

Savage Warrior brought down his club, and Gallatin put out his sword to try and block, but got crushed under the tremendous weight.

Colin: Now my other Savage Warrior attacks Blaster Blade!

The other Savage Warrior did the same motion as the last. (12000).

(12000 vs 9000)

James: "No guard."

Blaster Blade just managed to hold off the attack, but was exhausted afterwards.

James: "Damage check... No Trigger."

Conjurer Mithril (No Trigger)

Colin: "Now Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex, boosted by Dragon Egg, attacks Blaster Blade!"

The humongous Dragon-like creature charged a beam from its mouth, and fired it at max strength. (16000). Blaster Blade dug the tip of his sword into the ground, and stood his ground.

(16000 vs 9000)

James: "No guard."

Colin: "You're getting on my nerves! Drive Trigger, first check... I got a Stand Trigger! I give all effects to the Savage King on my left! Drive Trigger, second check... No Trigger."

Pack Dragon, Tinyrex (Stand Trigger)

Sonic Noah (No Trigger)

The beam hit Blaster Blade, full force, but when it was over, he didn't have even a tiny scratch on him. He smirked at the petty attack.

James: "Damage check... Stand Trigger. I stand Marron, and give the power to Blaster Blade."

Flogal (Stand Trigger)

Colin: "Now I attack your Vanguard with Savage King!"

Savage King ran at Blaster Blade, and Blaster Blade stood in the same position, but tightened his grip on his sword. (17000)

(17000 vs 14000)

James: "No guard."

Savage King struck at Blaster Blade, but the blow was softened by Blaster Blade's armor. Blaster Blade was pushed back a couple of meters.

James: "Damage check...No Trigger."

Sage of Guidance, Zenon (No Trigger)

Colin: "I end my turn."

James: " I stand and Draw..." a faint glow appeared in his eyes "By the way, Final Turn."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooh Cliffhanger!<strong>


End file.
